


Merry Crisis

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Casados há quase oito anos, Kyungsoo e Jongin acabaram se afastando depois de algumas brigas sem fundamento e acúmulo de estresse. Seria o primeiro ano em que passariam a noite de Natal separados se não fosse a intromissão de Yerim, filha do casal, que com uma pergunta pôs à prova a capacidade dos pais de sobreviver à crise.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Merry Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2018] kkkkkkk ai gente 31/12 e eu postando fic de natal POIS É
> 
> plotei em cima da data e umas complicações de bloqueio me fizeram mudar o plot, atrasei mais ainda kkkkk de qualquer forma, é válido. Gostei muito de escrever kaisoo (migas kaisoosas amo vocês) e fiquei feliz com essa história.
> 
> Obrigada ao amorzinho Gabriela (humpexo) pela capa linda e ao anjo da betagem Dulce Veiga ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!

## 

**ÚNICO - POR QUE ESTAVAM DEMORANDO TANTO?**

Estava particularmente frio naquela noite de vinte de dezembro, enquanto Do Kyungsoo examinava com olhos cansados algumas plantas de edifício que lhe foram enviadas para revisão, ao tempo que acolhia com uma das mãos o corpo pequeno de Yerim, deitada em seu colo e com a atenção no filme natalino que passava na TV.

Sabia que a garota de cinco anos já deveria estar na cama, mas ela pediu por companhia e Kyungsoo precisava terminar e enviar o trabalho antes do dia vinte e três, não poderia deixar aquelas horas da noite passarem enquanto dormia ao lado da filha - apesar de querer muito umas horas de sono.

Com um suspiro, Kyungsoo fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo-os arder pela exaustão, somando cada vez mais vontade de largar todas as coisas por ali e render-se ao sono. Muito provavelmente levaria Yerim consigo, dividindo com a filha a cama enorme de casal que ocupava o cômodo que parecia cada vez mais solitário. Aquela cena se repetia algumas vezes na semana, cada vez com mais frequência, desde que Jongin partiu.

Doía dormir sozinho no meio dos lençóis gostosos que Jongin comprava, doía saber que Yerim acordaria sem as panquecas com carinhas felizes que o marido sabia fazer e ele não. Doía ainda mais ter noção de que estava daquela forma por escolha sua. Por escolha dos dois, sendo honesto consigo mesmo, para fazer com que pesasse menos.

Estava ficando tão exausto o tempo inteiro daquela relação que parecia se arrastar em cada pico de ira que sentiam um pelo outro, sem ser de verdade, mas que acabava projetada em algumas palavras ofensivas e noites de completo desgosto em dividir a cama. Kyungsoo não pensou que sentiria tanta falta do calor de Jongin quando concordou que poderiam dar um tempo. Sua maior preocupação com aquela escolha foi Yerim.

Conversaram com ela por uma semana inteira até que a garotinha entendesse que estava tudo bem, que os pais ainda a amavam e que um pouquinho de distância não mudaria o quanto gostavam dela. Entender que passaria alguns dias com Kyungsoo e outros com Jongin, um acordo feito entre eles, porque não haviam concretizado - nem sabiam se iriam - o divórcio. Aquilo era apenas um tempo, Kyungsoo dizia, tentando convencer Yerim e terminando por aceitar a situação ele mesmo.

Quando Jongin saiu pela porta, levando uma mala, Kyungsoo não achou que o mundo fosse parecer tão pequeno. Quase lhe pediu para ficar. Sentiu um ímpeto tão insano de segurá-lo pelo braço e implorar que tentassem resolver dentro de casa, que até se assustou com seus pensamentos. Mas deixou os olhos encherem de lágrimas e acenou com a cabeça quando Jongin se despediu daquela mesma forma impessoal.

Nunca achou que sentiria tanta vontade de ter recebido um beijo de despedida depois que deixou de ter a chance de grudar os seus lábios nos dele.

Não poderia negar, porém, que a distância passou a ser útil quando ele conseguia terminar seus afazeres antes do tempo sem que Jongin lhe pedisse atenção a cada momento depois que chegava do trabalho, reclamando que Kyungsoo estava distante. Pôde entender que teria tempo para ambas as coisas. Do mesmo jeito que Jongin pensou na forma que tratava o seu emprego como mais cansativo e que estava muito errado em exigir um contato, sabendo que o marido estava tão cansado quanto, que trabalhar em casa não lhe tirava o peso.

Foram seis meses de muita reflexão, uma ligação no meio da noite com Kyungsoo andando pela sala enquanto ouvia Jongin chorar do outro lado da linha, tentando confortá-lo como era bom em fazer. Outra no aniversário de Yerim, para combinar o horário em que Jongin a buscaria em casa, depois de almoçar com o outro pai. Naquele dia, pensaram em sair juntos. Jongin chegou muito perto de pedir e Kyungsoo sabia que aceitaria caso ele o fizesse.

Mas a ideia de, pelo menos, acostumar a garota - e a eles mesmos - que poderia ter que passar por essa mesma situação outra vez, o parou. Viu Kyungsoo por trás dos óculos grossos e do moletom, que Jongin sabia ser seu, mas não falou nada. Foram cinco minutos de conversa ao vivo depois de três meses, depois de um choro no telefone e da vontade desesperada de estar junto outra vez. Porém deixaram o momento escapar entre os dedos, de novo.

Talvez nunca mais fossem voltar a ser como antes. Mesmo que Kyungsoo quisesse muito estar entre os braços de Jongin e descansar do jeito que mal estava conseguindo fazer depois que aceitou mais cargas de trabalho para compensar e esconder sua solidão. Mesmo que se sentisse o homem mais impotente do mundo sempre que passava o telefone para Yerim assim que via o nome de Jongin na tela, porque não saberia o que dizer a ele caso atendesse.

Não sabia nem como seu corpo iria reagir assim que ouvisse aquela voz.

Passou a mão livre pelo rosto e bagunçou os cabelos já grandinhos - Jongin o elogiaria assim que visse, adorava quando mantinha os fios um tanto maiores. Se mexeu um pouco, temendo que Yerim já tivesse dormido em seu colo, para deixar os papéis na mesa de centro e voltar a fazer cafuné na filha, inclinando o corpo para confirmar que realmente a pequena havia dormido.

Deu um sorriso singelo, admirando o rosto adormecido da pessoa que passou a significar tudo para ele. Faria tudo por ela, sabia que sentiria vontade de lhe dar o mundo inteiro assim que a viu pela primeira vez no orfanato que visitou com Jongin há pouco mais de três anos. Quando ela lhe sorriu de volta e tudo fez sentido, Kyungsoo sabia. Quando trocou um único olhar com Jongin, ele soube também.

Teve medo de não conseguir a adoção, teve medo dos primeiros meses, dos primeiros anos - tinha medo até hoje. A garota, porém, parecia ser mais esperta e compreensiva que Kyungsoo e Jongin. Às vezes ria dos temores dos pais, às vezes acabava ensinando algo a eles mais que aprendendo. Ser pai foi a coisa mais transformadora que aconteceu na vida do arquiteto.

Com muito cuidado ao levantar do sofá com a menina no colo, Kyungsoo tinha seu mundo entre os braços. A colocou sobre a cama e observou o modo que ela se acomodava, buscando inconscientemente por algo para segurar, algo que acabou lhe trazendo Jongin à memória. Sorriu outra vez, com o urso de pelúcia que já estava em seu criado mudo, porque tinha dormido com a filha na noite anterior.

Algumas coisas em Yerim se assemelhavam a Jongin de um jeito estranho. Os olhos redondinhos e escuros, a manha e a forma como ela ria, encolhendo os ombros e cobrindo a boca com a mão. Cada vez que o tempo se estendia mais um pouco, Kyungsoo tinha certeza que sangue era muito pouco, um mero detalhe.

Estava quase deixando o quarto para tomar um copo d’água e desligar as luzes da sala quando ouviu o farfalhar dos lençóis e a voz baixinha de Yerim, que cortou o silêncio eterno em que Kyungsoo acabava se colocando.

— O papai Nini vai vir pro Natal?

Kyungsoo piscou, os lábios se partindo. Controlou-se muito para não deixar o desespero ser exposto no rosto, engolindo em seco. Não estava esperando pela pergunta, ao menos não daquela forma abrupta. Sabia que o questionamento iria existir e estava até tentando pensar em algo que resolvesse aquilo.

Não tinha conversado mais com Jongin e decidia não perguntar muito sobre o que ele conversava com Yerim por mensagem ou quando a garota ia para a casa do - ex? - marido. Não sabia se tinham combinado alguma coisa, mesmo que a data do Natal fosse nos dias de Kyungsoo, e ele só estava contando com aquilo. Até desejou que Yerim simplesmente deixasse passar, mas era Natal. A data era importante demais para a garota. Nunca tinham passado o feriado separados, e acabaram por desenvolver algumas tradições natalinas juntos, os três, que incluíam muita rabanada e biscoitos com formato de bichinhos - Jongin gostava muito de enfeitar comidas.

Sentou na cama de volta, vendo como ela ajeitou o corpo sobre o colchão e apertou o ursinho contra o peito. Quando pensou sobre como responder aquela pergunta - ainda esperando que ela só chegasse um tanto mais para frente ou simplesmente não viesse - tinha planejado propor o mesmo acordo do aniversário. Talvez passar a véspera com Kyungsoo e o dia de Natal com Jongin. Mas Kyungsoo sabia que não era a mesma coisa, sabia que o olhar decepcionado cobriria o rosto de Yerim, e que se sentiria péssimo pelo resto dos dias.

Estava sem respostas, então.

— Ein, papai? Estou com saudades dele… — Yerim suspirou. — Ele disse se viria?

— Anjo… — Kyungsoo tocou os cabelos castanhos da filha, tentando não parecer tão nervoso. — Não conversei com ele, ainda.

— Você pode ligar? Quero que ele venha, papai. Você não tem saudade também?

Kyungsoo sentiu o peito doer, comprimindo os lábios. Sentia. Uma saudade absurda. Mas sabia que se concordasse, acenderia uma esperança na garota que nem ele mesmo se permitia ter. Apenas montou um sorriso.

— Vou ligar, tudo bem? Mas não sei se ele vai estar ocupado, você entende? Não marcamos… Não posso te confirmar. Vou ligar ainda assim, se quiser até insisto um pouquinho.

A garotinha sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. Não tinha entendido muito, se ela fosse sincera. Não conseguia entender porque não tinha mais o papai Soo e o papai Nini juntos, só ficava com um deles em todos os lugares e era sempre tão estranho ter um lugar vazio… Sabia que adultos eram esquisitos e complicados, mas parecia tão fácil para ela.

Era só o papai Nini ficar. Não tinha segredo. Por que eles demoravam tanto?

*

Sentado no chão da sala, Kyungsoo estava há meia hora olhando para o telefone. As mãos entrelaçadas sobre a boca e os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Já havia passado das onze da noite, estava perto de entrarem para a madrugada. Aquele horário era péssimo para uma ligação, daquilo não tinha dúvidas.

Mas não conseguiu dormir com a pergunta de Yerim rondando sua cabeça. E sabia que a ansiedade da resposta estava longe de ser apenas da garota.

Precisava ligar, precisava passar daquele muro ridículo que acabou construindo ao se fechar para qualquer contato com Jongin além de uma espiada da porta sempre que ele buscava ou trazia Yerim - não conseguia evitar.

Mordeu um dos dedos, sem saber o que fazer, como agiria caso ele atendesse a ligação, como explicaria porque diabos estava ligando, ou porque estava o deixando ir daquele jeito. Jongin iria perguntar, tinha certeza. Iria querer saber porque Kyungsoo nem mesmo o cumprimentava. E ele não tinha essa resposta, pois não fazia ideia. Só parecia mais seguro desse jeito, apesar de nada confortável.

O vinte e um de dezembro que apareceu na sua tela quando o relógio chegou em meia-noite o fez acordar da sua batalha interna. Faltavam três dias para a véspera de Natal. Nada mais que aquilo. Se adiasse, talvez Jongin encontrasse algo para fazer, como visitar os pais a duas cidades de distância. E algo em Kyungsoo esperava muito que Jongin tivesse condição de satisfazer as vontades _de Yerim_.

Hesitando, pegou o celular entre as mãos, digitando o número que sabia até de trás para a frente, sentindo o coração acelerar quando levou o aparelho até a orelha e começou a chamar. O tempo parecia se arrastar enquanto o _bip_ da ligação chegava aos seus ouvidos. Talvez Jongin já estivesse dormindo, com o celular no silencioso. Poderia não atender, seria compreensível.

Se arrependeu de ligar, se sentindo inapropriado. Era dia de semana, Jongin trabalhava até às oito, deveria estar cansado. Não deveria incomodá-lo tarde da noite com uma pergunta aleatória sobre feriados depois de tanto tempo sem trocar nenhuma palavra com ele. Estava quase desligando, desistente, quando as chamadas foram interrompidas pela respiração leve e a voz arrastada que alcançou seus sentidos.

— Soo? — Meu Deus… Ele lhe chamou daquele jeito. Daquele jeito que lhe lembrava quando Jongin estava acordando, com muito sono e vontade de permanecer na cama, segurando Kyungsoo pela cintura e sussurrando em seu ouvido. O coração do arquiteto disparou e ele permaneceu em silêncio. Não sabia como lidar, caramba. — Kyungsoo? Eu… Eu estou ouvindo você.

— Eu sei.

Kyungsoo se esforçou para não gaguejar, a mão apertando o celular para descontar o nervosismo em alguma coisa.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ouviu o farfalhar dos lençóis, confirmando que Jongin já estava na cama e se sentindo péssimo por atrapalhá-lo. — Algo com Yerim? Ela está bem?

— Está sim. — Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio. Jongin deveria estar confuso. Conseguia até visualizar o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas e o biquinho que se formava involuntariamente nos lábios carnudos. — Estava dormindo? Eu deveria ligar em outro momento, desculpe.

— Não! — Quase gritou. Soube o quanto soou desesperado no mesmo instante, pigarreando. — Não estava dormindo. Só cochilando um pouco, não tem problema. Pode falar o que quer, sou todo ouvidos.

Kyungsoo balançou o corpo, agitado. Jongin falava rápido, de um jeito quase divertido se não fosse a situação em que se encontravam. Às vezes, Jongin parecia um adolescente, era uma das coisas que criticava e ao mesmo tempo gostava nele. Tinham quase trinta anos de idade e mesmo que fosse ótimo manter o espírito jovial, algumas coisas exigiam um pouco mais de maturidade que não envolvesse jogar videogame num dia inteiro de folga.

— Eu… Yerim perguntou se você vai ficar com ela no Natal.

Sabia que não era aquela a questão, mas não soube como começar. Usou o nome da filha como um grande pretexto, apesar de ser parte verdade.

— Ela quer ficar aqui? — Argh, conseguia mesmo imaginar o rosto do marido naquele momento. — Por quê? Caramba… Não estava esperando. Mas não tenho o que fazer na data. Posso buscá-la se quiser. Vou precisar comprar uma árvore, não arrumei nada. Você sabe onde vende pisca-piscas? Meu Deus, nem comprei um peru digno. — Jongin desatou a falar, como Kyungsoo sabia que ele fazia quando estava nervoso. Só parou quando ouviu o riso curto e baixinho do outro. — Desculpa.

— Tudo bem. — Kyungsoo queria que Jongin estivesse se desculpando por outro motivo quando desejou ouvir aquela palavra saindo de seus lábios. — Desculpe ligar essa hora — também queria estar se desculpando por outra coisa. — Mas não é bem ir para sua casa...

— Então o qu- Ah. Ah, sim. — Ele entendeu, depois de alguns segundos, o que Kyungsoo estava tentando dizer. Ficou em silêncio de repente, assim como Kyungsoo, as respirações de ambos embalando a ligação. — Eu… Por mim tudo bem. Você se importaria?

_Você quer que eu vá?_

— Não.

_Quero._

Jongin fechou os olhos com força, apoiando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, abalado. A ideia de passar o Natal com Kyungsoo e Yerim - sua família! - passava o tempo inteiro pela sua cabeça. Não fazia ideia de como propor. Kyungsoo andava absurdamente longe dele, algo com o que não tinha necessariamente se acostumado.

— Então eu vou, sim.

Kyungsoo assentiu do outro da linha, mesmo sabendo que não era visto. Estendeu o silêncio por alguns segundos, respirando fundo. Tinha sido incrivelmente fácil, tirando o seu nervosismo e sua grande chance de sofrer um ataque cardíaco. Jongin viria, poderia dar a notícia a Yerim e ver o rosto da garota se iluminar, como todas as vezes em que Jongin buzinava na porta, pronto para buscá-la.

— Certo, vou deixar ela saber.

— Vamos fazer as coisas de todo ano? Posso passar no mercado. Compro o que precisar ou faltar.

— Seria ótimo. Ainda não fiz isso, não tive tempo.

— Entendo.

Kyungsoo notou o ressentimento na palavra. Falta de tempo era um dos problemas mais recorrentes. Sentiu que pisou na bola, sabia que tinha sua parcela de culpa e que Jongin tinha alguma razão em ficar um pouco chateado. Quase xingou a si mesmo por ter deixado um clima na ligação, estavam indo bem até agora.

— Mas vou estar livre. Vou estar livre dia 24, totalmente.

_Vou estar livre para vocês._

— Tudo bem, Soo.

Foi a vez do arquiteto jogar a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no sofá e mordendo o lábio inferior. Sentia muita saudade de ouvir o apelido na voz de Jongin.

— Não está tudo bem. Sabe que não. Ao menos não como deveria.

— Eu sei. Mas quero que esteja. Porra, quero muito, Soo. — Os olhos encheram de lágrimas automaticamente, percebendo como o tom de Jongin era sofrido. — Não acreditei quando vi seu nome na tela. Quando não falou entrei em desespero, achei que me ligaria e ficaria em silêncio como vejo nos filmes. — Jongin riu um pouco, as mãos apertando os lençóis. — Queria muito ouvir sua voz.

— Jongin…

— Eu sei que concordamos com isso, eu sei. E foi bom, pensei em muitas coisas. Estou disposto a ir até você no Natal e consertar as coisas de novo. Estou com muita saudade, eu sinto muito sua falta. E de Yerim, de vocês. De chegar em casa todos os dias e ter vocês. Meu apartamento é tão pequeno e parece tão vazio, você não faz ideia. — Kyungsoo ouviu o suspiro pesado e deixou duas lágrimas caírem. — Tantas vezes não soube o que fazer com algum caso e tive vontade de ligar pra você me ajudar a ver de outra forma, sabe? Você sempre vê de outra forma. Mas não tive coragem. Você estava tão distante, me sentia tão mal.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Eu sei que ferrei com tudo-

— _Nini_. — Kyungsoo chamou uma vez, a voz um pouco embargada. Jongin parou de falar no mesmo instante, chocado com o que tinha escutado. — Nini, nós dois ferramos. Pensei em muitas coisas também, também fui injusto com você. Estou muito envergonhado por estar te evitando há meses. Usei Yerim de desculpa porque sou muito idiota — riu abafado com a voz chorosa. — Sinto muito. Também tenho saudades suas o tempo todo. Fico feliz que tenha aceitado vir. E vamos fazer o que combinamos todo ano, por favor. Por favor de verdade.

Kyungsoo precisava de uma confirmação de que sua família ainda existia.

— Me chamou de Nini.

— Foi tudo o que prestou atenção? — Jongin conseguia ouvir o sorriso na voz do outro, mesmo que acompanhado de algumas fungadas baixinhas.

— Não, eu ouvi tudo. Não fique com vergonha, também não liguei. Não fiz nada pra mudar. Desculpe. Vou fazer muitos biscoitos pra você, pode deixar. Vou fazer tudo por você. — Jongin quase sussurrou. — Eu não quero mais ficar longe. Não aguento mais. Sei que ainda vamos ter que conversar pessoalmente, eu entendo. Mas tenho que dizer... Eu te amo muito. Já tive muito tempo pra perceber que é muito difícil sem você, mas vou entender caso não funcione mais, vou aprender a lidar… Não chora.

Kyungsoo tinha começado a chorar abertamente no meio das palavras, tentando conter os barulhos para que não ecoasse na casa vazia, mas perfeitamente audível para Jongin. Respirou fundo, ouvindo a voz terna do marido lhe pedindo calma.

— Estou bem. Vamos conversar quando você chegar.

— Tudo bem. É justo.

— Volte a dormir agora. Sei que estava no décimo sono. Nos vemos na véspera de Natal, então.

Jongin suspirou, sentindo os próprios olhos molhados.

— Certo. Boa noite, Soo. Durma bem. Durma, de preferência.

A piada arrancou uma risadinha do arquiteto, Jongin o conhecia muito para deixar de notar como tinha muitas noites insones.

— Você também, boa noite — hesitou por dois segundos antes de abrir a boca outra vez.— Nini? — Jongin murmurou uma resposta, passando o dedo debaixo dos olhos. — Eu também te amo. Traga roupas… uma muda, acho. Ou duas.

Depois de concordar, com o coração acelerado, e desligar a ligação, Jongin percebeu que não ia dormir sorrindo daquela forma há muito tempo.

*

Não acordava tão nervoso desde o dia do seu casamento, Kyungsoo concluiu, andando de um lado para o outro arrumando cada canto da casa, que estava completamente decorada para o Natal. Yerim ria baixinho do quanto o pai estava agitado, sentada no sofá com as perninhas dobradas, tomando seu suco de caixinha.

Jongin tinha mandado uma mensagem na noite anterior, avisando que passaria no mercado pela manhã e seguiria para encontrá-los, portanto Kyungsoo tinha motivos plausíveis para estar quase em estado de desespero.

— Acha que ele já está vindo? Eu deveria fazer um almoço, não é?

— Podemos esperar o papai chegar. Ele pode fazer aquele macarrão gostoso. Você tá com pressa?

— Eu não. Eu tô normal. — Kyungsoo parou abruptamente, colocando as mãos na cintura. Yerim riu, balançando a cabeça. — O que é tão engraçado, mocinha?

Yerim arregalou os olhos e negou com a cabeça, o canudo entre os lábios. Encolheu o corpo quando Kyungsoo se aproximou, as mãos no ar para deixá-la saber que pretendia lhe fazer cócegas.

— Nada, papai, nada. Eu juro. — A garota se afastou, esperta, quando Kyungsoo alcançou sua barriga com os dedos rápidos. Soltou um riso contido, sacudindo o corpo para longe. — Juro juradinho.

Kyungsoo insistiu em mais algumas cócegas, sorrindo ao ouvir a gargalhada da filha. Aproveitou o momento para distrair a si mesmo, porque parecia prestes a morrer com a perspectiva de Jongin passando por aquela porta depois de meses.

— Papai Noel não vai querer te dar presentes se for malvada com o papai Soo. — O arquiteto brincou, numa falsa repreensão que acabou funcionando na filha. Ela levava essa coisa de Papai Noel muito a sério. Já conseguia a ouvir pedindo que Jongin fizesse biscoitinhos de rena para agradar o bom velhinho, e que Kyungsoo esquentasse o leite de amêndoas - era o favorito dela, logo, deveria ser o do Papai Noel também.

— Desculpe papai, eu tava rindo de você mesmo. Você tá engraçado esperando o papai Nini. — Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos, fingindo julgá-la. Já havia cessado as cócegas e agora só a segurava perto. Yerim deu um sorriso sapeca, bebendo o resto do suco enquanto sentava no colo do pai e era abraçada por ele. — Você também tá com saudade?

Kyungsoo riu baixo, retirando a caixa de suco vazia das mãos da garota e deixando sobre o sofá com cuidado.

— Um pouquinho. Mas só isso. — Sorriu para a filha, afastando a franja para deixar um beijinho na testa da menina enquanto tentava convencer a si mesmo daquelas palavras. — Só um pouquinho.

Passou alguns minutos conversando com a filha sobre a ceia de Natal, acabando por ter que enviar uma mensagem a Jongin, ainda se sentindo estranho por existirem mensagens trocadas naquele _chat_ , lhe pedindo para trazer sorvete de creme e morango. Era uma das únicas noites que Yerim tinha direito de comer mais doces que o recomendado, ela precisava aproveitar cada segundo.

Enfatizou, na mensagem, que era apenas um pote de sorvete, e alertando para a quantidade das outras coisas. Jongin era exagerado fazendo compras. Quase morreu do coração quando ele lhe respondeu, ousado, com um emoji de beijo e de ursinho depois do _“tudo bem, Soo”_. Ainda não estava preparado para essas coisas e tinha certeza que Jongin não só sabia disso, como riu ao enviar a mensagem.

Sem considerar os momentos ruins, Jongin era muito descontraído, era difícil não se divertir numa conversa com ele. Tinha crescido como um cara tão tranquilo que nunca tinha problemas em estar confortável em meio a um ambiente novo, sequer parecia com o adolescente que Kyungsoo acabou por ajudar na primeira vez que os dois se viram, quando Jongin estava no início de um ataque de pânico, encolhido no ponto de ônibus no dia do vestibular.

Kyungsoo não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas nenhum outro estudante que esperava o transporte parecia estar se importando com aquilo, mantendo-se afastados e preocupados com a própria vida. Sendo uma pessoa muito calma em qualquer momento, Kyungsoo tentou transmitir isso para o garoto, passando quase meia hora sentado no chão sujo ao lado dele, com uma garrafa de água e algumas palavras encorajadoras, lhe pedindo para _“cheirar flores e assoprar velas”_ , numa metáfora um tanto infantil para respirar fundo e soltar o ar pela boca, como Kyungsoo havia aprendido com a sua avó quando criança.

Acabou descobrindo que iriam fazer a prova em locais próximos, e Kyungsoo permaneceu ao lado de Jongin no ônibus, lhe deixando na porta da escola antes de correr para a sua, que ficava no quarteirão seguinte. Quase chegaram atrasados, os dois. E Kyungsoo tentou muito se concentrar na prova sem pensar sobre o bem estar do garoto que havia ajudado. Quando saiu da prova extensa e cansativa, com a cabeça e o corpo exaustos, se surpreendeu ao ver Jongin sentado no meio fio, com dois lanches grandes numa caixinha de papelão e dois copos de refrigerante. Disse que precisava agradecer, mesmo sem saber se havia ido bem na prova e se chegaria a entrar para uma das SKY, as universidades mais prestigiadas do país.

No fim daquela tarde, Kyungsoo tinha uma barriga cheia e um novo amigo aspirante a psicólogo, que o encheu de esperança para a sua carreira de arquitetura enquanto os dois conversavam sobre notas e históricos escolares, trocando experiências. Nenhum dos dois imaginava que passariam para a mesma universidade e terminariam escolhendo ela apesar das outras opções, sem combinar nada - descobriram depois da decisão, por mensagem.

Também jamais havia passado pela cabeça que meses depois estariam apaixonados e anos depois casados em união estável. Que morariam juntos e, às vezes, quando as noites se permitiam ser nostálgicas, lembrassem do dia em que se conheceram, compartilhando beijos e risadas, com os diplomas orgulhosamente guardados e empregos decentes. Como Jongin o encorajava a tentar mudar os projetos quando não via saída, mesmo que fosse um pouquinho arriscado, garantindo que confiava na visão de Kyungsoo. Ou quando o arquiteto escutava os lamentos do marido, que por vezes não sabia como lidar com algum paciente, tentando convencê-lo de que não era o super-herói do mundo por ser psicólogo, que era ótimo no que fazia e que estava tudo bem em ter dúvidas.

Se ajeitavam dessa forma, estava bem assim. O desgaste aconteceu com o tempo, e não foi uma surpresa quando a gota d’água finalmente fez o copo transbordar.

Mas Kyungsoo já havia jogado toda a água fora e decidido que da próxima vez manteria o equilíbrio - o famoso copo meio cheio ou meio vazio. Não deixaria acumular, nem faltar. E teria que resolver na hora caso uma das duas situações acontecesse. Ele sabia disso agora. E só precisava que Jongin aparecesse logo para descobrir se compartilhavam da mesma opinião.

Quando ouviu a campainha, surpreso por apenas esperar que Jongin usasse a chave, saiu da cozinha para atender ao tempo que Yerim corria pela casa para chegar na porta primeiro. A viu abrir a porta quando pisou na sala, a figura alta e bem vestida de Jongin surgindo na sua visão.

— Papai! — Yerim gritou, animada, fazendo Jongin ajoelhar-se a sua frente na mesma hora. Era um rendido por aquela criança.

A abraçou forte, os olhos acabando por procurar Kyungsoo por cima dos ombros da filha enquanto o mais baixo se aproximava com um sorriso contido. Sorriu de volta.

— Oi, meu amor. Estava com saudades.

— Eu também!

Yerim saiu do abraço, o puxando para dentro de casa sem parar de falar sobre o quanto Jongin estava perdendo, contando sobre os desenhos que havia assistido durante as férias da escola e como o papai Soo queimava alguns pratos de comida, sem ter nem dó da carranca do pai com a afirmação.

Jongin riu, se deixando sentar no sofá com as mãos dadas às da filha.

— O cheiro agora está bom. — Comentou, levantando os olhos para Kyungsoo, que resistia ao rubor nas bochechas. — Está cozinhando?

— Estou. Ia esperar, ela queria seu macarrão. — Riu, desviando os olhos, — Mas começou a ficar tarde, decidi começar.

— Desculpe, o mercado estava cheio. Se quiser, eu termino. Falta muita coisa? — Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça. — Tudo bem. Vou buscar as compras no carro e depois termino tudo. Sem queimar nada, certo Yerim?

A garota concordou e Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de deixar um tapinha no ombro do outro quando ele passou na sua frente, mas se controlou. Pediu que Yerim ficasse no sofá para ir ajudá-lo com as compras, seguindo para fora de casa em silêncio, tentando muito não olhar para Jongin o tempo inteiro.

E ele estava mesmo ali, caramba… Inteiro na sua frente. Tinham trocado poucas palavras, mas já era o suficiente para deixar Kyungsoo nervoso. Não disseram muita coisa enquanto separavam as compras, Kyungsoo suspirando ao ver Jongin colocar o seu avental característico para terminar o almoço enquanto o menor arrumava a despensa e a geladeira.

Parecia mais um dia normal da rotina do casamento, como se nada tivesse acontecido meses atrás. Como se Jongin tivesse acordado ali como todo dia, tivessem ido os três juntos fazer compras e agora dividiam o espaço da cozinha. Seria fácil confundir, se não fosse o cuidado que Kyungsoo estava tomando para não tocar em Jongin enquanto ia de um lado para o outro e abria armários.

Estava indo bem até ter que guardar as batatas chips - Jongin realmente não mudava - na parte alta do armário, sabendo que não iria alcançar aquela merda e mordendo o interior da boca na mesma hora, esticando o braço, relutante a pedir ajuda. Tensionou o corpo no momento em que o calor de Jongin cobriu suas costas, o corpo o tocando quase todo enquanto a mão subia ao lado do seu, tomando a lata grande da mão de Kyungsoo com uma delicadeza que poderia ser vista como câmera lenta.

— Por que não pediu? — Jongin disse, um pouco baixo demais para a situação. A respiração bateu direto no pescoço de Kyungsoo, que respirou fundo. Observou Jongin guardar o alimento e fechar o armário depois, permanecendo junto dele por alguns longos segundos. — Sabia que não ia alcançar, teimoso....

O tom de voz era divertido, mesmo que parecesse uma provocação. Jongin soltou uma risada baixinha antes de se afastar, fazendo com que Kyungsoo notasse que sentiu mais falta do que devia do contato breve. Ou talvez nem era falta o suficiente para o tanto de tempo em que ficaram afastados. O menor ficou em silêncio, se sentindo em um filme de romance clichê. Iria sair da cozinha como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas decidiu desferir um tapinha brincalhão no ombro de Jongin antes de deixar o cômodo. Só queria deixar claro que não entendeu errado e não estava chateado com a brincadeira.

Aquele havia sido o primeiro toque e o último, durante muitas horas. Almoçaram conversando com Yerim, ouvindo a garota dizer o quanto estava feliz por estar junto com os dois pais. Kyungsoo nem tinha forças para não concordar com ela, compartilhando um sorriso pequeno com Jongin quando dedicou sua atenção a ele.

Não trocaram muitas palavras que não se resumissem ao que estavam fazendo, e Kyungsoo sabia que aquele era um bom jeito de adiar conversas necessárias. Ainda assim, o clima estava ameno, o frio do lado de fora controlado por suéteres e pelo aquecedor da casa, com Kyungsoo preparando dois pratos com a ajuda de Jongin antes de ir escolher os filmes que assistiriam naquela noite, com a cabeça a mil ao se imaginar no sofá com Jongin, mesmo que Yerim fosse ficar entre eles.

Do mesmo jeito que a garota ficou enquanto enchiam as rabanadas de açúcar e canela, ou enquanto decoravam biscoitinhos de Natal do melhor jeito possível. Estavam seguindo todas as tradições de família de um jeito que fez os olhos de Kyungsoo marejarem, o que não passou despercebido por Jongin. Ele estava emocionado também, mas conseguia se distrair mais facilmente com o creme de confeiteiro que usava para cobrir os biscoitos caseiros.

— Vou só terminar esses últimos aqui e tomar um banho, acho. — Jongin murmurou, os olhos em Kyungsoo por dois segundos. — Pode ir agora se quiser… Ela vai querer usar os lacinhos.

— Quero. — Yerim respondeu, trocando o olhar de um pai para outro. — Você ainda não fez os biscoitos do Papai Noel.

— Vou fazer agora, mocinha. São especiais, tenho que fazer com muito cuidado e amor.

Jongin deu aquele sorriso, aberto e quente, do jeito que quase abraçava Kyungsoo só por admirar. Ficou abalado na mesma hora, olhando para qualquer canto menos o rosto do moreno.

Quase fugiu da cozinha levando Yerim para o banho, a arrumando com um vestidinho vermelho que combinava com os sapatos pretos, colocando lacinhos no cabelo castanho como a garota pediu.

Enquanto arrumava a si mesmo, percebeu que estava olhando muitas vezes para o espelho, passando a mão no tecido do suéter e nos cabelos escuros. Nem tinha exatamente notado em como tentava parecer mais bonito ou impressionar de alguma forma. Não parou, no entanto. Ainda passou seu perfume favorito antes de sair do quarto e dar de cara com Jongin na porta do mesmo, com a bolsa relativamente grande que tinha trazido nas mãos.

— Ah… Oi.

— Eu não sei se devo tomar banho aqui ou… Não sei.

Kyungsoo olhou para a bolsa na frente do corpo de Jongin, de repente sem saber o que responder. Claro que poderia tomar banho na suíte, o quarto era dos dois, não se importava com aquilo.

Não havia pensado, porém, em onde Jongin iria dormir.

— Deve sim, sem problemas. — Kyungsoo deu dois passos para fora do quarto, dando espaço a Jongin. — Pode deixar as coisas por aí, também… — Testou as palavras, percebendo que não pareceu esquisito dizer aquilo, mesmo sabendo que estava implícito que Jongin poderia ficar no quarto. Ele não fez nenhum comentário, apenas assentiu.

Kyungsoo só voltou a ouvir sua voz quando começou a andar pelo corredor e Jongin lhe chamou uma vez, virando-se para o olhar.

— Você está muito bonito.

O rubor foi incontrolável, sentia-se um adolescente novamente.

— Obrigado.

*

O tempo parecia voar enquanto estavam os três juntos, ao redor da mesa com comidas típicas da época e trocando muitos sorrisos. Fluía perfeitamente bem, como se o equilíbrio tivesse retornado à casa, que parecia iluminada por si só, independente das diversas luzes coloridas que a decoravam.

Apenas um momento durante o jantar fez o coração de Kyungsoo parar, quando Yerim de repente, assim que acabaram os agradecimentos e orações, pediu licença para fazer outro pedido de presente ao Papai Noel.

— Eu sei que já escrevi na cartinha, mas queria muito muito outra coisa agora. Pode ser um pedido pro Papai Noel ou pros anjinhos. — Yerim olhou de Jongin para Kyungsoo antes de fechar os olhos com força, entrelaçando os dedos sobre a mesa. — Queria que os meus dois papais continuassem comigo depois do Natal. E do outro e do outro Natal, todos os anos.

Jongin comprimiu os lábios, trocando um olhar rápido com Kyungsoo e segurando na mão de Yerim.

— O papai Nini também quer isso.

O mundo de Kyungsoo tremeu a cada palavra que escapava dos lábios de Jongin, acertando-o em cheio. Não tinha mais dúvida alguma da sua disposição para tentar de novo, mesmo que só tenha sorrido e dado permissão para que começassem a comer.

A sessão de filmes e doces natalinos veio logo depois de deixar o leite e os biscoitos do Papai Noel perto da árvore, os três juntos no sofá grande, com as pernas dos adultos sobre a mesa de centro, e Yerim esparramada no colo de ambos. Kyungsoo sentia o braço de Jongin muito próximo a envolvê-lo pelos ombros e com os pés - os de ambos cobertos com meias com detalhes da data - quase se tocando.

Estavam no segundo longa quando perceberam que a garotinha dormia, as pernas sobre o colo de Kyungsoo e a cabeça sobre o de Jongin. Ressonava baixinho, confortável como não se sentia há tempos, finalmente satisfeita com a presença dos dois pais.

— Quer que a leve para o quarto? — Jongin sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos da garota. Levantou os olhos para Kyungsoo, que concordou com a cabeça.

O observou levantar devagar, ajeitando Yerim em seus braços e caminhando para o corredor dos quartos. Kyungsoo suspirou, recolhendo o pratinho dos doces e o levando para a cozinha. Passou o olho pela garrafa de vinho sobre a bancada, mas desistiu ao pensar que deveriam ter aquela conversa sem nenhum efeito de álcool os atrapalhando. Quando voltou para a sala, Jongin já estava lá e a televisão estava desligada.

O silêncio os envolveu totalmente, sentados lado a lado no sofá. Talvez fosse possível ouvir os batimentos cardíacos aumentando de velocidade enquanto deixavam o nervosismo agir. Kyungsoo sabia que não seria o primeiro a falar, então nem se surpreendeu quando a voz de Jongin soou ao seu lado, virando o rosto para encará-lo de uma vez.

— Desculpa. — A palavra quase sumiu no ar enquanto Jongin sentia os olhos lacrimejarem. — De verdade.

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber o que fazer. Estava desarmado, ainda mais ao ver como Jongin tinha ficado abalado de um segundo para outro.

— Eu tenho que me desculpar também.

— Me deixa falar primeiro. Eu sei que falei coisas no telefone, mas tenho outras pra dizer. — Pediu, enxugando abaixo dos olhos e rindo um pouco do seu estado. — Sinto muito ter precisado passar tanto tempo pra perceber como eu estava sendo um estúpido. Descontei muitas coisas em você, mesmo que eu só estivesse mesmo cansado e quisesse um pouco de carinho, não deveria funcionar dessa forma. — Suspirou, controlando a vontade de segurar a mão de Kyungsoo apertando a sua própria. — Não deveria cobrar algo que você me dava todo dia, mas que eu estava cego demais e cheio demais pra ver… Sinto que tirei seu valor muitas vezes. Me sinto terrível, não sabia que poderia chegar perto de ser uma pessoa tão idiota do jeito que eu fui.

— Não se culpe tanto. — A voz grossa de Kyungsoo o interrompeu, e a surpresa de mãos cobrindo as suas fez Jongin arregalar os olhos. O olhou profundamente, por mais do que dois segundos pela primeira vez na noite. — Isso foi responsabilidade de nós dois. Eu estava distante porque não soube a hora de parar de aceitar trabalhos, eu fui negligente com você. Com Yerim. Mal conversávamos, o jantar era uma bagunça porque eu estava sempre ocupado. Não fomos flexíveis o suficiente, e agora que enxergo isso me sinto o pior pai e o pior marido do mundo.

Jongin apertou os dedos de Kyungsoo, deslizando as mãos depois para conseguir entrelaçá-los aos seus.

— Se não posso assumir toda a culpa, você também não pode.

— Verdade. — Kyungsoo deu um sorriso pequeno. Sua visão estava um pouco embaçada pelas lágrimas começando a encher seus olhos. — Fiquei com medo de ligar e receber um não seu, mas você veio. Eu não sei se você vai mesmo querer ficar…

— Eu quero, Soo. Por mim eu não voltava mais pro meu apartamento, mesmo que ainda tenha umas coisas por lá. Que fiquem lá, eu não ligo. Quero ficar aqui depois do Natal, do outro e do outro ano — sussurrou, lembrando do pedido de Yerim. — Eu só preciso da sua resposta, mas não vou pressionar nem nad-

Se calou num susto quando o corpo de Kyungsoo cobriu o seu, os braços o envolvendo pela cintura num abraço desajeitado. Sentiu algo molhado sobre a camisa e o abraçou de volta imediatamente, apertando forte, matando uma saudade de tocá-lo que doía no fundo da alma. Não estava esperando aquele abraço ainda, mas não poderia gostar mais.

— _Fica._ Por favor. Eu estou disposto a fazer funcionar de novo. Você pode me chamar a atenção se eu estiver me isolando de novo, e eu vou fazer a mesma coisa se me irritar. — Kyungsoo respirou fundo, o cheiro gostoso que desprendia da pele e das roupas de Jongin alcançando suas narinas. — Eu te amo muito, Nini. Te conheço muito, me sinto tão burro por não ter percebido o quanto estava machucando você.

Jongin afagou as costas do marido, se sentindo completo com aquele abraço. Tinha escutado tudo o que precisava para saber que estava tudo bem com o seu plano de nunca mais sair sem rumo por aquela porta, se não fosse para fazer uma viagem surpresa com a família. _Sua família_.

— Você é um homem incrível, eu soube disso desde que te vi pela primeira vez. Se importou comigo como ninguém jamais pensou em fazer, ficou do meu lado toda vez que precisei. Eu só sou uma parte do mundo que você merece, Soo, mas eu te amo muito e quero honrar esse meu pedacinho.

— Pare de ser tão bom com palavras… — A voz de Kyungsoo saiu abafada pela roupa de Jongin, e o outro riu.

— Ossos do ofício… Olha pra mim. — Pediu, esperando Kyungsoo desenterrar o rosto avermelhado do seu pescoço. Sorriu pra ele, limpando suas lágrimas remanescentes e sentindo vontade de rir quando percebeu que o menor fazia o mesmo consigo. Jongin mal tinha notado que estava chorando. — Não quero te deixar nunca mais. Não sei se vou conseguir manter minha vontade e minha promessa, a gente não conhece o futuro. Mas é o que eu mais desejo no mundo inteiro. Quero estar com você em todos os momentos, ver seus projetos ganharem forma, ver Yerim crescer, se formar, casar, ter filhos se ela quiser… Vocês são tudo pra mim.

— Pra mim também. — Kyungsoo quase amaldiçoou o quanto a sua voz saiu esquisita pelo choro, mas Jongin lhe dedicou um sorrisinho compreensivo. — Me sinto da mesma forma, não vou saber dizer bonito que nem você, mas eu quero tudo isso também. Quero ficar velhinho com você, nessa casa. Quero segurar sua mão todos os dias.

Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior, concordando com a cabeça. Levou uma das mãos de Kyungsoo até os lábios, beijando as costas macias e ficando mais emocionado ao notar que a aliança de casamento permanecia no dedo. Ele ainda usava também, não a tirou por nenhum dia sequer.

— Se é assim, não vou embora nunca mais. — Suspirou, segurando o rosto bonito com a mão, deslizando o polegar pela bochecha cheinha do marido.

— Me beija de uma vez. Vou morrer de saudade desse jeito.

Jongin riu, porque estava prestes a pedir permissão para aquilo. Inclinou o corpo para a frente, o nariz encostando no de Kyungsoo e os lábios roçando nos dele antes que encerrasse a distância de vez, sentindo a maciez que lhe era muito familiar. Os lábios carnudos encaixavam perfeitamente nos seus, também cheios, e sentiram essa conexão desde o primeiro beijo que trocaram.

Quando as línguas se encontraram, Kyungsoo o abraçou pelo pescoço, o trazendo para mais perto, incapaz de lidar com a falta que sentia daquele beijo lento e que parecia o revelar a cada segundo, pelo jeito com o qual a língua o explorava e se enrolava na sua. O gosto de Jongin no seu era capaz de fazer Kyungsoo derreter sobre seus braços.

Ainda sentia vontade de chorar enquanto era beijado, finalmente livre do peso da saudade sobre seus ombros, condição que fazia seu corpo doer tanto quanto seu coração. Jongin o abraçava forte, firme, lhe passando mais do que a certeza de que estava ali para ficar, mesmo quando separaram as bocas e grudaram as testas, os olhos ainda fechados e as respirações misturadas. Queria gravar aquele momento para o resto da vida.

— Feliz Natal, Soo. — Jongin sussurrou, com um sorriso nos lábios, constatando que já havia passado da meia noite ao olhar o relógio na parede.

— Feliz Natal, Nini.

Jongin mordeu o lábio novamente, assistindo Kyungsoo abrir os olhos bonitos para encará-lo. O amava demais, era a coisa que menos duvidava no mundo. Kyungsoo sorriu, o envolvendo em mais alguns selinhos e um abraço longo outra vez. Iria demorar muito para soltá-lo agora, mesmo quando andaram para o quarto depois de comer biscoitos e beber o leite de amêndoas, deixando os presentes de Yerim debaixo da árvore e sussurros apaixonados pelo corredor da casa.

Kyungsoo não sabia se existia mesmo aquela coisa de milagres de Natal ou qualquer ideia relacionada, mas não poderia negar que seu único pedido estava sendo realizado pouco a pouco, desde o momento em que Jongin voltou a pisar na sua casa, e durante a noite em que se deixou ser tocado por ele em todas as partes do corpo. Ou quando acordaram juntos na manhã de Natal com batidinhas animadas na porta, deixando que Yerim entrasse e subisse na cama, avisando que o Papai Noel havia passado por lá.

Com a filha entre os braços e a cabeça de Jongin deitada sobre seu ombro, Kyungsoo sequer pôde discordar do que a filha contava com muita felicidade, a plenos pulmões. Papai Noel tinha deixado mesmo um pouco da sua magia por ali, dando a Kyungsoo (e a Jongin; e a Yerim) o melhor presente que poderia pedir, embolados nos lençóis claros da cama de casal e enchendo o quarto de risadas.

A solidão do cômodo havia, finalmente, ido embora.


End file.
